219
Sheriff Patterson consults with Roger about recent cattle slayings, and Dr. Woodard examines Willie's injuries. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A dawn, obscured by mists from the sea slowly creeps toward Collinwood, and through the morning mists a man emerges from the darkest pit the night can know, but the peace he looks for will not come with the day, but through the mists, into the morning, he brings with him the torments of the night. Willie stumbles back into Collinwood. Jason corners him in the foyer and interrogates him as to his most recent venture. Willie is reluctant to say anything, but Jason knows that he was skulking around Eagle Hill Cemetery. Act I Jason accuses Willie of grave robbing. Jason is finally fed up with Willie and prepares to drive him out of Collinsport for good. Willie however is still gravely ill. He begs Jason to help him and to let him stay. Jason reluctantly takes Willie, who is frightened to stare in the direction of the Portrait of Barnabas, back up to his room. Act II That afternoon, Roger goes into Willie's room and rouses him out of his slumber. Roger is convinced that Willie is perfectly healthy and is simply faking his illness in order to stay at Collinwood. He yells at Willie and demands that he leaves Collinwood at once. He tries to drag Willie out of bed, but Willie falls over, nearly unconscious. Roger goes downstairs into the drawing room and argues with Jason. He tells Jason that Willie is faking his illness, but Jason is convinced that Willie's illness is genuine. Roger gives Jason the number for the Collins family physician, Dr. Dave Woodard. Sheriff George Patterson telephones Roger and asks him to come down to the police station. Act III At the station, the Sheriff tells Roger that several cattle slayings have taken place on farms owned by the Collins family. All of the dead cattle suffered from an acute loss of blood. It seems as if someone, not a disease, is to blame. Meanwhile, Dr. Woodard comes to Collinwood and examines Willie. Woodard concludes that Willie is suffering from an extreme loss of blood. Act IV Back at the police station, Roger and the Sheriff dwell on the matter of the cattle slayings. Neither man can understand why anyone would want to do such a horrible thing. Meantime, Dr. Woodard suspects that the blood was drained from the wound on Willie's wrist, but is amazed that the cut is very nearly healed. Roger learns of Willie's blood loss when he returns to Collinwood and is clearly puzzled about the two blood loss incidents. As day turns to night, Willie begins crying out in his sleep. It seems as if something is beckoning him. Wolves begin to howl on the grounds outside his window. Memorable quotes : Roger: I must say, you do this very well. In pretending to be sick, you manage to look sick. You look ghastly, Loomis. I mean this only as a compliment to your histrionic talents. ---- : Roger: (to Jason) If my sister asks for me, tell her that I went to the sheriff, but don't tell her that there's anything to worry about. I'm sure that it won't be anything important... I'm just not that lucky! ---- : Dr. Woodard: What the man is suffering from is a loss of blood... an enormous loss of blood. ---- : Roger: Bravo, Loomis! Encore! Sarah Bernhardt could take lessons from you. A brilliant performance!" ---- : Roger: (to Jason when he's about to call a doctor for Willie) Well, you’d better allow me. As one of the locals, I can get one of the less addled quacks we have serving the countryside here. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Richard Woods as Dave Woodard * Dana Elcar as George Patterson Background information and notes Production * Dana Elcar returns to the cast after an absence of 80 episodes. * This episode marks the first appearance of the character Dave Woodard. Richard Woods plays the role in this episode and in 229. After which, the role will be passed on to actor Robert Gerringer. * The end credits for this episode incorrectly list Dennis Patrick, Nancy Barrett, John Karlen and Alexandra Moltke as the episode's cast list. Louis Edmonds, Dana Elcar, and Richard Woods are not listed in the cast credits, despite being featured in this episode. However, Nancy Barrett and Alexandra Moltke are both given screen credit even though neither of their characters appear in this episode. * No production credits are listed in the end credits. Story * The conversation between Roger and Sheriff Patterson is the first time it is mentioned that the Collins family owns farms. * Roger mentions actress in relation to Willie's 'performance'. * TIMELINE: Day 63 begins, and will end in 220. 5am at the start of this episode. Jason has waited up the entire night for Willie. Bloopers and continuity errors * Louis Edmonds pauses several times as he tries to remember his lines during the argument scene in Willie's room. * The boom microphone shadow can be seen on the wall as Roger enters Collinwood and speaks with Dr. Woodard. * In Act I, when Jason and Willie are arguing in the foyer, there is a chair in the middle of the floor (not set up against the wall) in front of Barnabas's portrait. This chair has never been there before--its purpose is clearly just for Willie to lean on and nearly collapse onto. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 219 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 219 - Addled Quacks0219